The present invention relates generally to the fields of liquid cooling of semiconductor chip circuitry, including phenomena such as gas-assisted evaporation of the cooling fluid, wetting of the chip surface(s) to be cooled and liquid retention by capillary force.
Gas-assisted direct liquid cooling (GADLC) integrated circuit devices (ICs) are known. GADLC ICs are shaped to define interior space having interior surfaces. At least one of the interior surfaces (herein referred to as the liquid/chip interface) at, or at least close to, the IC circuitry that, in operation, generates heat such that cooling is required, or at least helpful. The interior space may have, located within it, porous material, such as a porous membrane. Gas and coolant fluid are circulated through the interior space in order to remove heat from the vicinity of the heat-generating circuitry of the IC.
It is conventionally recognized that conventional GADLC ICs may experience “dry spots” at the liquid/chip interface. These dry spots hamper the cooling efficiency and reliability of the technology. In order to attempt to reduce dry spots, conventional GADLC IC include a membrane (as mentioned in the previous paragraph) and a support layer. The membrane and support layer are located in the interior space. This membrane and support layer are separate parts that are not integral or unitary with the material that forms the interior surfaces of the interior space. The membrane is conventionally a micro-/nano-porous membrane to maintain the coolant in the pores, and a porous support layer at the interface to keep the nano-membrane from coming in to direct contact with the chip.